A Promise Due and A New Future
by MitsuchiKei
Summary: With Nanami and Tomoe's wish to be humans finally granted, they now finally lead a happy life away from their previous God and familiar duty. What awaits them in this new lifestyle? Especially that they are a married couple now. Rated M for future Lemons. Avoid if dislike or if you are an underaged reader. R&R
1. Prologue

**Hello to all readers, before we start, I would like to mention that this is my first time writing up a FanFiction. Please do drop me your reviews and feedbacks after reading. Constructive criticism are very much appreciated.**

 **This Kamisama Kiss fanfiction is a dedication to the recently ended Kamisama manga by Suzuki-sensei. 3**

 **Disclaimer : All characters from Kamisama Hajimemashita does not belongs to me but to their respective mangakas and owners. All events are purely fictional.**

 **Prologue**

-2016 Spring

It's been 7 years since their marriage. A would have been forbidden marriage in between a youkai and a God. But their wish was granted, a wish to become human. To be able to lead a normal life as humans. And to be able to love one another without being judged. That is the wish of the Fox Youkai, Tomoe and the Land God of the Mikage Shrine, Momozono Nanami.

Gazing out the window is the beautiful and the youthful Nanami, sitting on a chair outside at the porch, enjoying the windy breeze while humming to herself contently. "It would be nice if the weather were to always be like this." Nanami softly chanted to herself.

"Unfortunately for you, and I enjoy to break the bubble to you, your time of relaxation is over as we honestly need to depart now if you intent to have your body checked, you useless Land God" jeered a Tomoe whom had just done changing, ready to head out.

"Awws, caring as eveeeeerr." purred Nanami as she walked up towards Tomoe to fix his collar. "Maybe you should learn how to wear your shirt properly first, my dear fox" a smirk spread across Nanami's face.

Staring down at Nanami, Tomoe wasn't too content letting her sees through his fault, especially at wearing a simple human garment. "Less talking, and more things done. Your appointment is in an hour, Nanami." Tomoe said firmly while putting his hand on her head.

"Alright, alright. But it's such a waste to have to go outside while it's actually REALLY nice to laze around at home with this lovely weather. And it's a day off for me too especially..." Nanami pouted.

"You can still laze around when we get your appointment done with. Less talk, and we can get back here quickly, provided you don't start to drop dead." Tomoe put on a coat for Nanami as he said.

Nanami silently adhering to Tomoe's word, fully aware that Tomoe is anxious about her health report and wanted to know what exactly been making Nanami ill lately. As Tomoe put on the coat for her, Nanami can't help but to steal a quick kiss from Tomoe. She really do, very much felt loved in his arms and presence. She nodded her head and walked out of their home while holding Tomoe's hand.

"Tomoe, you are so kind and gentle, despite the strong front you put up always. And that's exactly why I love you. I hope I'll never end up being a burden to you" Nanami thought to herself.

(Half an hour later)

Tomoe held the door of the cab open while gently gesturing Nanami who was visibly anxious to get out from the cab. After getting her to get out from the cab, and sending the cab off after paying, Tomoe gazed at Nanami.

"Look, I'm not gonna lie to you. I'm as anxious as you are, but if we don't get this over with, nothing about your health would be done with. We don't have the peach pills to help us to heal or recover from grave injuries, so I suggest you to be obedient and get over with the appointment alright?" Tomoe gave Nanami a stern look before patting her head gently. "For me, okay?"

Tomoe was right, She can't just keep trying to avoid what is inevitable, in fact, she was the one who made the appointment. She knows half heartedly what is wrong, but she just isn't ready to face the fact yet. What if Tomoe isn't ready yet? He might even hate her for it. But... it's his fault.  
"I'm probably overthinking this, Tomoe wouldn't come to hate me. Not after everything. Right? Right?" Nanami thought to herself anxiously, her wrinkles visibly showing on her forehead.

"Nanami? Nanami? Are you alright or have you already ascend towards Heaven already?" Tomoe shook Nanami.

"Eh? Eh? Oh, yea. I'm fine. Don't worry about it" Nanami said non-chalantly. "Thank God that Tomoe has not ever heard of the word gynecologist before. Or else, how would I explain to him before knowing?" Nanami thought with a sigh of relieve as Tomoe stared at her.

"I don't know what's up with you at the moment, but I'll leave it till we are back at home. Now can we please, get to your appointment?" Tomoe asked impatiently and with that, the wedded couple walked into the hospital.

(Inside the hospital at the maternal section)

"UGH! I swear to Mikage that I really hate the smell of medicine." complained an annoyed Tomoe as he wrenched his nose shut. "Please get your check up done immediately so that I can get out of here, as soon as possible." Tomoe exclaimed.

"Haha, I wish to, but it's going to take some time, trust me. And you need to stay here too, don't go running off like a child alright?" chuckled Nanami as she teased Tomoe. "I'll get you when everything's done alright? Love you." said Nanami as she planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Urgh. Go" Tomoe's eyes rolled as he watch her go. " I hope it's what I think it is" whispered Tomoe as he watch Nanami head towards her destination.

With a few small steps, Nanami arrived at the appointed gynecologist office's door, inhaling a deep breath, Nanami walked into Doctor Annie's office. Hoping for everything to be well.

-End of Prologue-

 **Well well, what's exactly is going on with Nanami? And what exactly does Tomoe think it is? I think it's pretty obvious right? XD**

 **Anyways, I would like to thank you for reading so far. It's short for the current chapter, I actually have more idea on how to keep this chapter running, but I'm planning to keep this as a prologue for a number of flashbacks and events that happened before and after this.**  
 **Each chapters would be out in a minimum of 1 or 2 days to a maximum of 5 days. So do bear with me as I update.**

 **Thank you once again and do leave your reviews :D**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer : All characters from Kamisama Hajimemashita does not belongs to me but to their respective mangakas and owners. All events are purely fictional.**

-A Chatter-

"You stay here and rest, you are probably tired from that journey and especially with such a news being broke to us. Rest up and don't go anywhere. I'll tend to you for the day" Tomoe gather himself up after sitting down Nanami onto her resting chair before strolling out of their bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Tomoe..." Nanami sighed under her breath. She can foresee that Tomoe is not going to let her out of his sight at all after this. "It's not like it's something bad right? He's just being Tomoe" Nanami adjusted herself comfortably on the chair.

 _Meanwhile, in_ _the kitchen._

"It's going to be three of us now huh? Hehe" a content smile spread across Tomoe's face as he chuckled to himself. Tomoe stood at the counter preparing a hot cup of chocolate for Nanami, for he thought that she would need it when he's going to talk to Nanami about her current condition.  
"To think that my life took such a turn. It's all thanks to that Mikage. Maybe I could finally forgive him for abandoning me for such a long time now? Maybe not." Tomoe laughed as he walks back to the room where Nanami is.

"I'm coming in, Nanami." Tomoe slowly opened the door, taking care to not spill the cup of hot chocolate. "Here, drink carefully, it's hot like you." Tomoe smirked as he placed the cup on a small cupboard next to where Nanami was sitting. He could see Nanami blushing at his remark as he leaned against the wall.

"Wha... You I...i...idiot, since when are you such a helpless flirt. Ugh" Nanami stuttered while trying to keep her composure. But of course, she know that Tomoe already notice her blushing madly. "You have something to say?" Nanami already knew but asked anyways.

"Actually, I do have something to discuss with you. But, judging from your tired look, I'll wait till after dinner. Rest up. I checked the fridge and there wasn't much to cook with, so we'll be going out for dinner tonight. I'll do the chores." Tomoe walked up to Nanami and gave her a kiss while holding her by the waist, careful to not make her uncomfortable. "Now you can pick off from when you intended to laze around." Tomoe remarked as he gave Nanami a soft squeeze on the shoulder.

"Stop treating me like a child. Sheesh. I was once a God for your information." Nanami pouted before hugging Tomoe from behind as he walked towards the door. "Wake me up when it's time alright? It's not always I get to laze around like this. Hehe" Nanami giggled as she felt Tomoe turn around and patted her on the head.

"Does it seems like I needed your reminder? I am your familiar after all. You ex-Land God, Nanami" In that instance, Tomoe decided to scoop her off her feet as he carried her in his hands, bridal style. All while ignoring Nanami's surprised little yelp, placing her onto their bed. A bed where they had shared for the past six years.

"How am I gonna drink that cup of chocolate if you already decide on wanting me to sleep? Hahaha" Nanami laughed as she placed her hand on Tomoe's soft cheeks.

"I don't know, maybe you could drink it after you wake up?" Tomoe said sarcastically.

"Then it would be cold, you silly fox" Nanami jested

"It doesn't matter does it? Silly God." Kissing her one last time on her left cheek, Tomoe finally walked towards the door to proceed with the chores awaiting to be done.

"Don't overdo it alright. I know I'm not the only person who's tired here."

With a small laugh, Tomoe turned the knob and walked out of the room, leaving his wife to her much needed rest. Yes, Tomoe is tired but he can endure, at least for the day. The health of his wife is much more important that him needing a rest that could wait.

As Nanami watch Tomoe walked out, she slowly sat up and rubbed her belly. Unsure of what the future will hold for them, but took solace in the fact that Tomoe will always be there for her. Turning to the cup of chocolate that Tomoe prepared for her, "It would be a waste to let it go cold right? It would be wrong to not return the favor of being considerate right? Hehe" Nanami chuckled as she slowly sip the chocolate down before returning to getting rested as she hear Tomoe starting up the vacuum from the distance.

-End of Chapter 1-

What are they going discuss? And what will happen after their discussion? Will it be for the good or for the bad? Stay tuned :D  
Next chapter will be up very soooooon.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer : All characters from Kamisama Hajimemashita does not belongs to me but to their respective mangakas and owners. All events are purely fictional.**

\- A Discussion and A Night Out -

"And that's the last of it" Tomoe hanged the last piece of dress that Nanami had washed with the rest of the laundries in the morning. As Tomoe wiped off beads of sweat from his forehead, he closed the door of the balcony behind him. "I'd better go and wake Nanami up. She'd better not whine about waking up, again." Tomoe chuckled at the thought of Nanami complaining from having her dream disrupted.

Upon reaching their room, Tomoe opened the door slowly. Taking care to not wake Nanami up from the creak of the door as he wanted to wake her up with intimacy. He silently tip toed and crept up to the bed and sat himself down at the side of the bed where Nanami is facing, seemingly without any noise at all. He gazed into her sleeping face, watching as she inhaled deep silent breaths. He put a hand on her cheeks, mesmerized by the serene look that Nanami always seems to give out, no matter what. Even when Tomoe first met her in the Underworld, or when he was angry with her,

Tomoe fiddled playfully with the brown strands that laid across Nanami's forehead. He can't help but to noticed that Nanami's chest is heaving rather, quickly. A look of concern grew on his face as he ponder if Nanami has fallen ill but his concern faded as he felt his hand being held by Nanami's hand.

"Hey.. I was just about to wake your sleepy head up." Tomoe sat closer to Nanami and gave her a soft peck on her rosy cheeks. His tense body loosen up from his previous concern, sighing in relief knowing she is alright.

"Nnnnn... I felt your weight shifted on the side... That woke me up.. Hehe." Nanami giggled as she adjusted herself to meet Tomoe's face. "You look concerned for a moment just now. What is it that was bothering you?" Nanami stretched out her left arm to caress Tomoe's cheek as she speak. "I've never seen you being this troubled for a while now, my love."

Tomoe held Nanami's palm as it finds it's way onto his cheek. It felt nice, the way she's gently caressing and rubbing his cheek. Tomoe often finds it comforting and relaxing. It was the same when Nanami stroked his back when he was turned into a fox. "It's nothing really. I noticed that you were breathing rather heavily when you were still asleep." Tomoe placed a hand on Nanami's chest, gently trying to make out her breathing pattern. And of course, it was also an opportunity to feel her firm and developed bosom.

Nanami, blushing at Tomoe's touch, sat up slowly on her bed as she felt her body getting heavy from being just awake. She held Tomoe's hand which was touching her. "It's normal. It's just one of the few symptom that I will have to go through from now on. And... I am sorry to have made you worry. And I'm afraid for the days to come as well." Nanami muttered out slowly. Nanami felt a pat on her head as she finished. But that wouldn't relieve her of her worries. Not just yet.

"Don't be stupid. Even if you are going to be even more helpless now, you'll never be a burden to me. I have promised you a future and eternally pledged myself to loving you without any complain. 7 years ago I commited myself to the duty of being a loving husband, right now I am carrying out the pledge I made for you and myself. I've found you and made you mine. And I will never let go. No matter what. Even if it means having to fight Akura-Ou again or end up being a helpless fox again." Tomoe hugged Nanami as he finished his sentence.

Nanami returned Tomoe's hug and leaned herself onto his shoulder. Relieved to hear Tomoe reassuring her. She could sleep in his embrace right now as she felt his warmth radiating from his body. Her body loosen up before slowly detaching herself from Tomoe's body. "I would not be pleased if you were to go and fight again, Tomoe. And how useful would you be if you turn back into a helpless little fox? Only to wait for a certain magical sprout to return you to your actual form again." Nanami teased Tomoe. "Surely I'd be unable to bear with that anymore, now that I'm closing in to my thirties. My dear fox." Nanami shoved Tomoe playfully.

"Hah, surely you jest. You can't even complete a full Kagura dance without Mikage's help as a butterfly. Now, my wife. Would you fancy a bath with me?"

"I d-e-c-l-i-n-e." Nanami deliberately spelled it out for Tomoe. "Bathing with you always means additional time being spent with your, "deliberation". I'm hungry and I would like to have some food soon. You can go and use the other bathroom to save time." Nanami jeered at her husband as he rolled his eyes up.

"As you wish. Hmmph" Tomoe pouted as he picked up the cup he brought in earlier before heading off to the bathroom which was at the end of the hall. He smiled as he heard Nanami laughed heartily to herself.

~  
 _(An hour later, at a restaurant in a mall)_

Tomoe glanced at Nanami as she skim through her menu, looking for an order that caters to her. "It sure takes her an eternity to find something that suits her. Ugh" Tomoe thought to himself. Out of all the sudden, Tomoe heard a low growl. A growl coming from someone's stomach.

"Shut-Shut up! It's your fault that I'm this hungry!" Nanami scolded Tomoe as he was laughing at the unexpected event. Nanami's face turned red as she try to hide her embarassment from Tomoe.

"Hey, it's not my fault that it took you almost forever to be done with your shower and another eternity to find something "suitable" to wear. It's like you are trying to find something fitting for your first date." teased Tomoe as he stares at Nanami hiding her face in futility.

"Ah, I hope you choke on your steak after this! God! Stop staring at me!" Nanami retorted in a flustered manner.

"Ahah. But if I do choke, you'll come to help me anyways. And how can I stop staring at your adorably embarassed face?" Tomoe remarked. "Anyways" Tomoe squeezed Nanami's left wrist gently trying to break her out from her embarassment. "You shouldn't be upset in your current condition. What if our child turn out to be hot headed as you? Hmm?"

"Save it, Tomoe. Our child will be gentle and graceful like me. I'm not what you describe me. And gosh, I seriously hope our child doesn't take it after you. Dealing with one Tomoe is more than annoying for me." Nanami said as she rubs her belly.

"Haha. Fidgety as always. Nanami, I'm happy that you are pregnant with my child. No, our child. After 7 years, you finally conceived. I wonder what had been keeping you from conceiving all these years. And don't think you can stray from my sight, let me remind you that. I will keep my eyes on you twenty-four seven. Since you are absolutely a helpless wreck."

Nanami felt his warm palm wrapping around her own as he spoke. She already knew that Tomoe would say such words but that is him. An endearing and caring husband. Such is his nature.

"Nanami, will you stop going to work? Now that you are pregnant, I'm not convinced that you are in any capacity to carry out your job. Even though it's just teaching and taking care of kids. I want you to stay at home and go through your pregnancy without burdening yourself instead"

"Oh Tomoe... I'm not even at one month right now. Hahaha. Don't get so worried about it. It's still early to even think about taking maternal leave. Right now, all that I want is you to be attentive to me, as usual. All right? Maybe don't tease me so much. Yea that. Hahaha" noticing Tomoe's tone of concern, Nanami tried her best to relief her husband of his concern. It's understandable, despite Tomoe calling Nanami helpless, he just want her to be safe at all times. Pregnancy can be very challenging.

"If that's what you have decided but... You are to resign as soon as your condition isn't fit to work a job anymore. Am I clear on that?" Tomoe said with a stern tone.

"Yes, yes. I will haha. Look at you being all serious and worried about me just because I have little baby inside me. Hmmmph and it's all your fault too." Nanami teased Tomoe one last time as their food arrive at their table. Tomoe is definitely frustrated but he'll understand.

Tomoe can't help but to stay silent for the moment. Not out of frustration or anger but out of contentment. Both indulge in their food. With Tomoe occasionally throwing in some shiitake mushrooms onto Nanami's plate out of jest knowing full well that Nanami hated it with a passion.

Having done with their dinner, both of them decided to have a walk in the mall while handily grabbing whatever groceries they needed for the coming days. Tomoe silently thought to himself.  
"Five hundred years ago, I would gave anything and everything for a moment like this."  
Tomoe held Nanami's hand firmly as he thought so. Feeling Tomoe clasping his hand even firmly, Nanami looked up to him as she brought a warm smile across her face and leaned onto his shoulder as they walked.

They spent the rest of their night retreating back into the comfort of their home. No sooner than later, Tomoe brought Nanami up to their room in his arms, even though Nanami protested she could full well walk on her own but Tomoe persisted.  
Nanami proceeded to sleep as Tomoe hugged her from behind for the rest of the night, before that, she shed a small tear of joy knowing that everything is going well for her and Tomoe.

 **-Chapter 2 End-**

 **Much longer than intended hahaha. And now we know what they wanted to discuss finally www.**  
 **The next chapter would be a little flashback. So stay tuned :D**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer : All characters from Kamisama Hajimemashita does not belongs to me but to their respective mangakas and owners. All events are purely fictional.**

A flashback back to when Nanami met her gynecologist Doctor Annie in chapter 1. Enjoy :D

-A Worry Resolved and A "Shocking" News-

As Nanami knocked on the door, she tried her best to gather her composure as she was breaking beads of cold sweat and her right hand gripping on the hem of her dress, unnerved by what's to come.

"Come in." the doctor exclaimed.

"This is it. Judgment time! It's now or never! Or else Tomoe's will just gonna nag me till I die eitherways. Aaargh!" Nanami sighed to herself as she stepped in to the doctor's room

"Good afternoon Miss Nanami. Please have a seat." the doctor gestured Nanami towards an unvacanted chair.

"Good afternoon and thank you." Nanami replied curtly, noting to not show any hints of her uneasiness. "Please be quick, please be quick with this" she silently thought.

"Miss Nanami, for starters, I would like to do a few test on you to determine if you are pregnant. And there will some follow ups to make sure that you are in the best of health as well. Shall we proceed?" the doctor explained to Nanami as she looked through the documents on her table.

"Uhm, okay." a brief reply was all Nanami could afford.

"There's no need to afraid. Whatever it is, it will all be well." the doctor reassured Nanami as she guided Nanami to a bed where multiple devices and machines were present.

After Nanami got onto the bed, the doctor started to work with the devices, attaching cables onto Nanami's body after applying a certain gel which tingles her skin in a cold sensation. She felt the doctor placing a hand on her shoulder as she said, "Relax. It would not take long. You can close your eyes" the doctor said.

"I hope this would be quick and nothing goes wrong" Nanami thought as she slowly close her eyes while allowing the doctor to inspect her body.

 _(10 minutes after)_

The doctor helped Nanami off the bed and to her seat. Nanami can't help but to noticed that the doctor was beaming with a smile on her face. "I wonder what it is?" But of course, Nanami already knew but she is still curious to know what is it exactly.

"Miss Nanami, is your husband present with you today?" The doctor asked.

"Oh, yes he is. Would you like me to ask him in?" Nanami was quite surprised with the question.

"Yes, that would be appreciated." Doctor Annie said with a smile on her face which somehow gave Nanami a relief to her sense of urgency.

Nanami turned the door knob and slowly got out the room only to find Tomoe dozed off on the public seat. She sat down beside him and gently patted his shoulder to wake him up. "Tomoe, Tomoooeee. Wake up. I need you" Nanami whispered into Tomoe's ear.

"Uhn.. Is it..done already?" mumbled a clearly drowsy Tomoe.

Nanami, blushed as she got caught up by how cute Tomoe actually looked when he's in a drowsy state. She had to look away as Tomoe turned to face away to avoid him teasing her.

"Wha...What is it? Are we leaving or are you still not done?"

Nanami is relieved that he didn't notice her visibly red face earlier. "Nope, not yet. The doctor wants you in."

"Me? What..why? I'm not the one pregnant here... Oops." Tomoe held his line as he realized that he let his tongue slipped. He is now focused on Nanami's widened eye.

"You...you knew all along?! Oh my god, I can't believe you played pretend on me with this. You better explain youself when we get back. And count your blessings that we are in a hospital right now. Urgh." Nanami's word seethed through her teeth in frustration as she stood up to walk back towards the Doctor's office.

"Well crap. Hahaha. But you being pregnant is not a bad thing. You sure do get upset over the silliest thing. Let's just really hope that it is for real." Tomoe said to himself as he shrugged and gather himself off, following Nanami's trail.

As the couple enters through the door, the doctor looked up and greeted them. "Ah, I assume that is your husband, am I right Miss Nanami?"

"Ah, yes he is."

"The name's Tomoe if you will. And it's nice to meet you." Tomoe cut Nanami short before she could finish her sentence.

While Nanami was staring daggers at Tomoe, the doctor gestured to them to take a seat as she straightened up papers and documents from her desk. "Now, first of all. I would like to congratulate both of you. Miss Nanami is positively expecting a child." The doctor ended her sentence there to let the couple digest the news.

Nanami was the first to react as Tomoe kept his composure. "Oh God, I can't believe it! Am I really expecting, doctor? I mean... We had been trying for the past 6 years." Nanami teared up as she said.  
It was overwhelming for her, even though she had the feeling and Tomoe's unknowingly slurred it out just now, she wasn't convinced until the doctor broke the news to them. She's going to have her first child soon.

Tomoe hugged Nanami and brought her head to his shoulder. "Is there anything else that we need to know, doctor?"

"Ah yes, your wife is perfectly healthy. Just a reminder that you'll need to come back occasionally for her antenatal check ups. To make sure everything is going fine and healthy for her and your child. For now, I would like advise that you keep watch on your wife's diet. It's essential for the growth of the fetus. That said, I would like to congratulate you and Miss Nanami again. Six years must had been a long hard wait."

"Thank you. This had been an overwhelming news for both us. Especially her. Haha. Well, I supposed I can say that I look forward for the future appointments. I'll make sure that she'll be healthy at all times." Tomoe casually uttered as he stood up while supporting Nanami to her feet.

"Thank you, Doctor Annie. Guess, I'll see you again in the nearest time." said Nanami as she sniffled.

"You are most welcomed. I am more than happy to deliver such a good news to you both. Do take care now." the doctor said as she stood up.

Both Nanami and Tomoe left the office after Tomoe gave a slight bow of gratitude to the doctor.  
No less than a few steps out, Nanami hugged Tomoe out of all the sudden. Feeling overwhelmed with happiness and joy, she let out another stream of tear as Tomoe gave her soft squeeze to comfort her. "Thank you, thank you so much, Tomoe. I've finally be able to conceive a child for you after all these while. I feel so happy... that I can't put it into words. Oh Tomoe!"

"Well aren't you just being silly" Tomoe raised his right arm to pat her on the head while his other arm hugged her by the waist. "It's not conceiving for me, you are conceiving a child for us. Never forget that, my dear wife." Tomoe brought himself closer to Nanami's head and held on to the embrace. "And I am the one who should thank you... Oh Nanami." Tomoe gently stroke Nanami's head.

Moments passed with them embracing each other, oblivious to all the gentle smile and happy look that the two of them are giving to the nurses and visitors who were walking pass them. Too happy and too caught up in their emotions as they hugged in comfort of one another. Eventually, they separated from the embrace and held each other's hand as they walked down the corridor and left the hospital. Going back to their home, where it all began anew for them, 7 years back.

 **-End of Chapter 3-**

A pretty long flashback wasn't it? I honestly didn't thought that I would go this length for it. Hahaha  
I actually intended to put in more details onto the check up procedure, but ended up ditching it altogether because I didn't want to create confusion and misinformation in case I am wrong.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed Nanami's and Tomoe's newfound joy. XD

The next chapter will contain Lemon. So heads up. :D


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer : All characters from Kamisama Hajimemashita does not belongs to me but to their respective mangakas and owners. All events are purely fictional.**

 **And now we are back in the present~**  
 **Warning : Full Lemon on this chapter. So do avoid this chapter if you are not into such materials.**

-A Day of Leisure and Love-

As the sun rises on a Sunday morning, Tomoe tossed and turned in his sleep while Nanami cling onto his arm as she slept. It was a moment of peace and bliss in between, a moment where they had share for the past years of living together. Tomoe turned once more before he slowly woke up to the numbness of his right arm. Lifting his eye lids which reveals his violet eyes in a drowsy state. He let his eyes adjust comfortably to the dimness of their room. Tomoe thanked the presence of the large curtains that prevented the rays of the sun from entering their room.

"Mmmm... Clinging on to me even in her sleep." Tomoe thought as he brushed Nanami's lush brown hair which was once long enough to reach her waist. It had been cut into short wavy fashion that reaches down to only her chin now. "You look so weak and helpless when you are asleep Nanami. But, you are also so beautiful like this. Just like the Sleeping Princess." Tomoe deep in his thoughts as he run his hand slowly across her stomach with his other hand. Cautious to not wake her up from her sleep. He heard that disrupting a pregnant lady's sleep is disastrous and he simply would not want to ruin this moment of bliss. As he reach the center of her stomach, Tomoe slowly rubbed it, trying to feel the life that Nanami is now carrying in her womb. Of course, it is still too early before he could feel anything at all.

"I am a lucky, lucky fox ain't I?" Tomoe silently said under his breath. He adjusted his body closer towards Nanami while fixing the blanket so that it would fully cover her, as it was partially tossed aside in Nanami's sleep, partially revealing her smooth and soft legs. As he was doing so, he heard a soft mumble.

"Yes... yes you are.. my fox familiar. No, my fox husband." Nanami said softly as she slowly opened her eyes to look at her husband endearingly.

Tomoe caught Nanami's endearing look and cursed under his breath that he somehow disrupted her sleep and woken her up. "I'm... Sorry that I woke you up.. I didn't mean to" Tomoe softly apologized.

"Nnngh... not your fault. I felt your movements, I was half awake anyways when you rubbed my belly. It's still early to feel anything silly." Nanami smiled lovingly. She turned towards Tomoe and hugged his body lean and toned body. "I'm okay with staying like this. Plus, we got the whole day to ourselves too. It's sunday anyways. Uuuaaagh." Nanami said lazily as she ended it with a big yawn. She lean onto Tomoe's shoulder as she close her eyes and laid comfortably. "Nnngh. This is bliss" Nanami slurred lazily.

"Haha. Yes we can definitely stay like this for the day" Tomoe said while stroking Nanami's head. He laid back and tried to let Nanami fall back to sleep as he was enjoying this moment of peace as much as she is. But, he felt a sensation which got him surprised as he close his eyelids. Nanami was gently stroking his back. Then he felt it moving up his neck and then his head. It gave Tomoe a slight shiver as she was tracing the path with her finger. "Mmmmnnn" Tomoe unknowingly let his moan slipped through this mouth.

"Liking it?" Nanami teased her husband and chuckled heartily to herself as she watch him throwing an annoyed scowl at her while enjoying the sensation. Nanami brushed her fingers softly against Tomoe's soft silvery hair, playing with individual strands before stopping to roll on top of Tomoe.

"No.." Tomoe tried to roll Nanami onto her back but got stopped before he could.

"It's okay, Tomoe. I know what I'm doing and I will take care to not put so much pressure onto my belly and plus, just for awhile only please?" Nanami reassured Tomoe as she requested innocently.

Tomoe gave in with a sigh as he felt Nanami weight adjusted on his body under their blanket. Acknowledging that Tomoe unwillingly approved of her request, Nanami grabbed Tomoe's hand and placed it on her waist. "You can support me like this if you are concerned." Nanami mused herself at Tomoe. She leaned in to kiss Tomoe as he blushed at the thought of him being played and teased by Nanami.

As Nanami places her lips on Tomoe's, a pair of hands wrapped around her waist as she sink onto Tomoe's body while holding the kiss firmly on Tomoe's lips. Her very own lips against Tomoe's soft lips gave her a chill of pleasure that made her body shiver lightly, especially with Tomoe stroking her back as they kissed. It reminded her of their very first kiss, the kiss which first bonded them as familiar and God, it was rough back then, but it is sensual now. And very much pleasurable too. Nanami eagerly pressed her lips more, hinting Tomoe to part his lips to allow entrance into his mouth. She could feel Tomoe gasping for air underneath her kiss. It was rare for her to be able to take the lead like this, so she was taking advantage of it. Even though it will eventually be cut short by Tomoe's ever dominant nature.

Tomoe openend up his lips and greeted Nanami's tongue with his own. Nanami grasped Tomoe's shoulder as she explore the inner parts of his mouth with Tomoe's tongue in return, latched onto Nanami's, feeling the movement of her tongue. As the kiss slowly broke after a heated deep kissing with Tomoe hungrily returning the kiss, Tomoe gently ushered Nanami off him and rolled her onto her back successfully this time. With Tomoe now on top of Nanami, he let out smirk that made Nanami blushed instantly. Tomoe eagerly leaned into her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before turning his attention to her neck instead. Tomoe softly nibbled Nanami's delicate skin at the area above her collarbone, enough to send shivers down Nanami's spine. He kept nibbling until there was a visible hicky on the spot. He then kissed it gently as he felt Nanami shivers under his weight.  
"Enjoying it?" Tomoe whispered into Nanami's ear.

"N...No... You just gave me.. a... hicky..." Nanami said with a trembling voice. She tried to turn away but to no avail as Tomoe held her down before she could do so.

"You know, it would not be as enjoyable if you are honest. I like this aspect of you. Haha" Tomoe teased as he clasp his hand softly on Nanami's breast. Giving it a soft squeeze as he place a hand on Nanami's cheeks. "I can stop if you don't wish to continue, even though it was you who started it." Tomoe slyly said, knowing full well Nanami wouldn't want it to stop.

"Wha...No...don't stop... idiot." Nanami mumbled while trying to avert his gaze. And that was all that Tomoe need to hear. Nanami could feel her heart's beating quicker than usual and her face was on fire as she felt Tomoe feeling the curves of her body. She shivers under his touch while Tomoe fondles softly with her breasts. Occasionally pinching the tip to tease her. "Aah, please... no teasing Tomoe." she moaned out.

With no intention of teasing Nanami anymore, Tomoe heeded her words. He slowly took off his shirt in front of his onlooking wife with blanket still covering his back. Nanami blushed as she can't help but to stare at Tomoe's slender and toned body. Her blushing did not go away as Tomoe paid his attention towards Nanami's nightgown now. She meekly looked at Tomoe as he closed in onto her and gently pulled the straps of her nightgown down. Nanami, breathing heavily in her eagerness and arousal, lifted her hands to touch Tomoe's bare body and let it slide slowly across his body, feeling the nooks and crooks of his exposed top. Noticing that Tomoe had stopped trying to remove her nightgown, Nanami stopped in confusion and asked. "Eeh, why... why did you stop?"

"You were so eager with touching me, so I thought that I'd stop and let you feel me. Actually, not really. I can't pull your nightgown down with your hands up and blocking it right? You'd be mad if I tear it apart instead." Tomoe playfully trace his finger across her neck while waiting for Nanami to respond.

"Ah.. yes. My bad.." muttered Nanami as she retract her hand to allow Tomoe into removing her garment. She laid back as she anticipate Tomoe to finally pull it pass her bodice but she was somewhat irked that Tomoe was slowly taking his time into doing so. "Oh god, he's taking his own sweet time. I told him not to tease me. Sheesh." Then she felt it, she felt Tomoe finally pulling it pass the bodice of her gown, half exposing Nanami's luscious body and her simple white bra which was what left of her top. Nanami with a thought of her mind, decided to try to play innocent and playfully place one hand across her breasts and the other stopping Tomoe in his track. "Please, don't hurt me. I'm frail you know." Nanami said in not so innocent tone, teasing Tomoe.

Tomoe without much hesitation and falter, replied. "Well then,guess tonight I will have to make sure you get the tender care that you can get then." He threw the blanket that was still covering them aside and went on to strip Nanami off her gown. As his eagerness grew, he did not stop to unclasp Nanami's bra and strip it off with her aid leaving Nanami's breast exposed. He could hear a soft moan escape from Nanami's mouth as he dropped the bra on the side of their bed. "Just one more to go, but..." deliberately letting his word trailed, a confused Nanami looked onto Tomoe as he placed his hand on Nanami's still panties covered vagina and rubbed it sensually. He felt his own arousal getting even stiff when he heard Nanami's moan. He felt Nanami's hand clinging onto him as he kept the flow and pace of the rubbing. Nanami was shuddering from the sensation while moaning out Tomoe's name. "To..Tomoee.." that's all that Nanami could mutter under her moans.

As Tomoe kept touching her, he noticed that Nanami's panties was getting visibly wet from her now leaking fluids. "Stupid! Don't stare at me there. You're embarassing me!" Nanami yelled as Tomoe glanced at Nanami and caught her covering her face in embarassment. Now knowing that he caught Nanami in embarassment, he teased her in between her legs as she squirmed and shudder by his touch, accompanied by her loud moans. As Tomoe stop touching Nanami, he could audibly hear her quick pants accompanied by heavy breathing.

"Hey, I'm going to remove it now alright?" Tomoe getting her permission before he decide to proceed further but it didn't take long before he proceeded to remove the last piece of clothing that was covering Nanami's entrance as she nodded quickly in approval. Tomoe then followed up by stripping himself down.

With both of them now bare of all clothings, Tomoe shifted himself above Nanami as he position himself for entry. Tomoe lifted Nanami's legs and placed them on his shoulder and then he followed up by placing one hand on the side of the bed as he adjusted and placed himself right at the tip of her entrance.  
"Ready?" "Yea, but go slow. Let me adjust first." With Nanami's approval, Tomoe thrusted himself in slow and steadily, careful to not make it uncomfortable for Nanami, even though this isn't their first time. But his worries didn't last as he entered Nanami's vagina easily as it was still slick with her discharge which was the result of their foreplay earlier. As Tomoe pushed himself into Nanami, Nanami let out moans of pleasure as she felt him filling her inside. As Tomoe, slowed down and stopped to let Nanami adjust, Nanami reached out and hugged Tomoe down. They found their face facing each another and proceeded to kiss each another deeply and fiercely. It was a short and hot kiss that made Nanami shuddered in the sensation of their kiss and Tomoe being inside of her. "This must be what Heaven feels like. Auugghnn." Nanami thought to herself. Tomoe find himself eager to move but wanted to make this kiss last a little while more, as Nanami was indulging into the her very own passion. Burning with the heat of the moment, Tomoe let his tongue run wild in her mouth, as she entwine her tongue with his'. Eventually, the kiss was slowly broken as Tomoe lifted his head, letting his drool dripped onto Nanami's body.

"I'm going to start moving now. Are you comfortable with it?" Tomoe asked for reassurance again.

"Yes, please take me... I want you, Tomoe." Nanami muttered with no reserve. What reserve should they have now? They could now be in each another's embrace and freely feel each other's love as they are now a lovely wedded couple. Nanami, uncaring of whatever could happen outside, only wanted to please his husband while embracing the pleasure and love only he could provide.

With Nanami giving him the green light, Tomoe started to thrust in a slow rhythm while gradually picking up the pace, sending waves of pleasure into Nanami's body as he kept with pace. Tomoe removed Nanami's hand and pin them to her sides as he pushed himself deeper, hitting Nanami's sensitive spot as he do so.

"Oooh. Ahhnn, that felt good." Nanami moaned out as shivered with the pleasure wave. Nanami could feel a sensation building up inside her as Tomoe kept thrusting deep into her. "Oooh. Tomoe, don't stop. I can feel it... Aaaahn." her moans beginning to sound unintelligible as she let the pleasure overtake her rational senses. Desperately trying to reach the climax of their love making. Oh, just how much she wants to hug Tomoe and clamp onto his soft smooth skin of his back right now, but Tomoe is pinning her arms down as he kept thrusting.

Tomoe noticing her wife is at her limit, increased his pace to match her need. Thrusting deep and quick enough to hit her sensitive spot repetatively. While he was keeping up with his thrusts, he felt Nanami clenching her grip on his fingers tightly. Following that, he felt Nanami's inside tighten around his penis as she let out a loud grumble which was followed by Nanami's loud moan. "Oh Tomooee! Oowwh. I'm cumming!" Tomoe feeling the sudden tightness, thrust harder as Nanami continued orgasming and moaned even loudly than her sudden orgasm as Tomoe was hitting her sweet spot as she tries to calm down from her afterglow which is making her extra sensitive now. Not stopping to let Nanami rest from her afterglow, he kept thrusting in her extra sensitive state now. "Tomooeee.." Nanami moaned his name out loud as Tomoe gave her a one last full thrust as she felt Tomoe shudder above her as he filled her up inside while hitting her sensitive spot one last time. Tomoe let go of his grip off Nanami's hand and slowly let himself sink onto Nanami, taking care to not crush her under his weight. Nanami supported him and held him in her arms despite her still trembling from her afterglow.

"Tomoe, that... was.. amazing. I love you. I love you so much Tomoe" Nanami said as she feel Tomoe panting heavily in his exhaustion. The two of them was too caught up in the moment, that she didn't realize Tomoe was putting in extra effort into pleasing her. "Thank you.. Tomoe..." Nanami whispered into Tomoe's ear.

With both of them exhausted and at their limits, Nanami returned Tomoe's favor by hugging him to his sleep as she pulled the blanket over them with Tomoe still inside her. "It's fine, he's not erect at this moment anymore. And he's too tired for another round for now. And we did it right after we got awake too. Haha. You are the helpless one here now, Tomoe." Nanami thought as she planted a soft kiss onto Tomoe's cheek before helping herself into a comfortable position. As she closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep, she heard Tomoe saying something and managed to make out what it was. "I love you too, Nanami. Thank you." was all it was before she felt Tomoe hugging her back weakly." With a small smile, Nanami sunk onto the bed and without anymore words, both of them hugged each other to a blissful sleep.

 **-End of Chapter 4-**

 **WHEW. I did not expect myself to go this long with the lemon scenes at all. That was crazy long hahaha. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of their steamy love making.**

 **I apologize in advanced if there were any part of it that made you fellow readers.**

 **Anyways, please do leave your feedback.**

 **And rest assured that it will be long before another lemon chapter comes up.**


End file.
